Talk:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: The Sequel/@comment-82.0.191.209-20121023173328/@comment-30423876-20170812141808
i can't add one because its not my page but i have a plot that could be used A pirate named Burger-Beard travels to Bikini Atoll, where he obtains a magical book with the power to make any text written upon it real. The book tells the story of SpongeBob SquarePants and his adventures in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob loves his job as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab fast food restaurant, where he cooks burgers called Krabby Patties and works for Mr. Krabs. He has spent years guarding the secret Krabby Patty formula from Plankton, the owner of a competing restaurant called the Chum Bucket. One day, Plankton attacks the Krusty Krab in an attempt to steal the formula. After a military battle involving giant foods and condiments, Plankton feigns surrender. He uses a decoy of himself to give Mr. Krabs a fake penny, which the real Plankton then hides inside in order to gain access to Krab's vault. As the decoy distracts Mr. Krabs, Plankton steals the formula, leaving a fake in its place. SpongeBob catches Plankton and the two engage in a tug of war over the formula, which magically vanishes before anyone can claim it. When all of Bikini Bottom turns on Plankton, SpongeBob creates a giant soap bubble for them to fly away in. SpongeBob is the only one who believes Plankton is innocent of stealing the formula, and without the secret formula, Krabby Patties can't be made, causing the customers to become ravenous. Bikini Bottom is soon reduced to a apocalyptic wasteland due to the absence of the much-relied-on Krabby Patty. A page of the book is discarded in the ocean and lands on Sandy Cheeks' treedome and assumes the page is a sign from the "sandwich gods". SpongeBob proposes he and Plankton team up to find the formula. SpongeBob tries to explain the concept of teamwork to Plankton, who does not quite understand. Together, they decide to travel back in time to the moment before the formula disappeared, and the two head to the Chum Bucket to rescue Karen, who they intend to help power a time machine. They assemble the machine at an abandoned taco restaurant and end up traveling far into the future, where they meet Bubbles, a magical dolphin who acts as an overseer of the galaxy, and inadvertently get him fired. SpongeBob and Plankton succeed in retrieving the formula, but it turns out to be the fake one Plankton had left. Burger-Beard converts his pirate ship into a food truck to sell Krabby Patties at a beach community. Sandy suggests a sacrifice be made to appease the gods. As the town attempts to sacrifice SpongeBob, he and Mr. Krabs smell Krabby Patties. The townsfolk follow the scent, which leads to the surface; Bubbles returns and reveals he hated his job. He thanks SpongeBob by granting him and his sea creature friends the ability to breathe on land; Plankton also joins by stowing away in SpongeBob's sock. Bubbles launches SpongeBob and the others out of his blowhole to the surface. The team soon lands on a beach and finds the source of the Krabby Patty scent: Burger-Beard's food truck. Burger Beard reveals he stole the formula by using the book to rewrite the story and then uses it to banish the gang to Pelican Island. SpongeBob uses the book's page to transform himself and the others into superheroes with special powers – The Invincibubble (SpongeBob), Mr. Superawesomeness (Patrick), Sour Note (Squidward), The Rodent (Sandy), and Sir Pinch-a-Lot (Mr. Krabs). They return and find Burger-Beard, who runs away with the formula, forcing the team to give chase. During the ensuing battle, the team manages to destroy the book, but Burger-Beard overpowers them one by one. Having been left on Pelican Island, Plankton becomes a muscle-bound hero named Plank-Ton and comes to assist them. Plankton and SpongeBob create one final attack to defeat Burger-Beard and retrieve the formula. After sending Burger-Beard flying to Bikini Atoll, Plankton returns the formula to Mr. Krabs, having learned the value of teamwork. The gang uses the final page's magic to return home to Bikini Bottom. With Krabby Patties back, the city is finally return to normal and Plankton re-assumes his role as business rival, thus "putting things back the way they were".